And Then We Found You
by rissydoll
Summary: Twins-one never truly leaves the other. And when an accident causes two sets of twins to be ripped apart, nothing will stop them from reuniting-not time, not experience, and certainly not anyone else. :::There will be romance due to various pairings, but it will mostly center on the hurts and comforts of the characters. Rated M for language and, in future, some sexual situations.
1. prelude o1: the beginning

**prelude o1: the beginning**

We were young, once. We lived, we played…we loved. We had everything—we _were_ everything. We were kings, and queens, and rulers of the world around us; the Destiny Islands were our domain, and we were forever moving. Until, one day, we weren't.

We would always go rowing to the Play Island just off the coast of Destiny South—Sora, Roxas, Naminé and I would, at least. Riku would come with, when he deigned to grace us with his presence; that day wasn't one of those days. We were getting a little bigger, getting a little rowdier, but we could all still fit in the same boat. Mum and Dad were on shore with Uncle Z and Aunt Ari, watching and waiting for us to finish playing and row back.

I'm not exactly sure what happened next, not even know when it's around twelve years later. All I know is that, somehow, we were all out of the boat. There was so much water in my mouth, up my nose, filling my lungs; through sheer force of will I made it to the surface, and when I looked around I could only see Sora. He was screaming, calling for Roxas and feeling around underwater frantically and trying to find him. I couldn't see any sign of Roxas. I couldn't see Naminé.

I immediately tried to dive back under, even though she was always the better swimmer of the two of us, because I had to find her. I was desperate, I couldn't lose her! She was _Naminé_—twin sister, best friend, other half. Naminé was _mine_, and I wasn't going to give her up that easily. I think I may have gotten a good distance under the surface, I was never really sure, but then there were hands and they were pulling me back—up—away from the deep, away from the reason for my whole life.

I heard screaming when I broke the surface the second time, but it wasn't Sora. I could see him, and he was pale and shaking and looked so, _so_ broken. In hindsight, I know the screaming was coming from me, but I was so distraught that I didn't know it. Daddy was holding me tightly to his chest and whispering to me while Mum tried to get some kind of reaction from Sora, and I could hazily see Uncle Z and Aunt Ari frantically diving underwater, searching for Roxas and Naminé.

A lifeboat came and pulled us up, and told the grownups that they would continue the search. The man in the boat said Sora and I needed to go to the hospital to get our stomachs flushed of seawater, and so we were whisked away toward Destiny Islands Medical Center.

Most people say that when something traumatic happens it seems to go in slow motion. To my young mind, the accident and our subsequent rescue seemed to take about ten minutes. I was told later that, in reality, the whole even took just over an hour.

Sora and I grew up, that day when we were six and lost everything. We were never the same after that. We never saw Roxas and Naminé again. They never had a funeral.

Part of me, and it is a very small and reluctant part, knows that they are dead. I know, logically, that they probably swallowed too much seawater, probably drowned, probably got tangled in seweed and pulled to the depths of the Destiny Pacific and died cold and alone. But there's another part, a much larger part, that just _knows_…

She is my other half—the missing piece of my soul that was separated from me at birth so that I would have a best friend, an confidant, a partner in crime and a shoulder to cry on. She is my _life_, my _everything_, and I would know if she had been taken away from me. Sora would know if Roxas had been, too.

They're both still out there. We will find them.


	2. prelude o2: washed up in twilight

**prelude o2: washed up in twilight**

We awoke, and we were not the same.

I knew that, immediately, even though I was only six. Mummy had always said I was so smart for my age, and I always knew it was true. I was leagues smarter than my brother, which was stunningly obvious. He was smart as well, but for being six I was considered something of a prodigy. I was smarter than all the teenagers on the Islands, and quite a few of the adults. And I was smart enough to know we should have died.

I didn't, and neither did Naminé. Someone saved us, and we were in that person's house. Naminé was in the bed next to me, wearing pyjamas like mine and shivering under the heavy comforter. The room was painted a soft yellow, definitely decorated for children, with a lot of sunlight streaming through the many windows. It looked open and inviting enough, but I could tell from the bed that the door was locked.

I waited. Naminé kept shivering, so I crawled into bed with her and curled around her, and I kept waiting. I waited for what felt like forever, but was probably only a few hours. When the door finally opened, a blond man with a goatee came in and was surprised to see me up. He told me he'd rescued us, that he'd just gotten down to the beach to go fishing and have a few drinks when we washed up with a wave onshore. He said that, by all accounts, we shouldn't have survived. Someone, somewhere, wanted us to live.

As he coaxed me out of bed to eat and tucked more blankets around Naminé, he told me his name was Luxord. I told him our names, and when he told me we were in Twilight Town I almost fainted. _Twilight Town!_ The Destiny Islands were oceans away, and the only way we could have traveled such a distance would have been through underground currents and trenches! Yes, we were lucky to be alive and I was lucky to even be _moving_. But I was missing from my home, and I was missing my Sora.

I felt his loss like a knife to the heart, it was so sharp and painful. I still feel it, to this day. I protected Sora, and now who would? We kept each other's secrets, we watched each other's backs; Sora was _home_, and without him I was nothing. I am still nothing.

Naminé didn't wake up for a week, and in that time I explored our new home and got to know our new pseudo-father. He said he'd never been away from Twilight Town, hadn't even known the Destiny Islands existed, and so didn't know how to get us home. I wanted to write to my family, but I didn't know our address. I didn't know Aunt Lu's address, I didn't know our phone numbers…nothing. Naminé didn't, either.

So she and I grew up, aching with the loss of our families. Luxord said they probably believed we died, and in my mind I know that it's probably true. But in my heart of hearts I know my brother and Naminé's sister—our other halves—and I know they haven't given up on us.

They are still hoping, even after twelve years. They are looking, even now. They will come for us.

And when they do, we will be ready.


	3. chapter o1: leaving the nest

**A/N: So here's the first **_**real**_** chapter of the story. Between the chapters, the timeline will get a little confusing. I'm warning you know that it jumps back and forth between days for a while, but it **_**will**_** converge, and you **_**will**_** know when it happens. The interludes will always take place during the chapter before, or between the two chapters, or sometimes a mixture of both. I have faith that you can figure it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just own the idea. Any characters that you don't recognize were made up by me to fit the story.**

**The poem in the chapter is a paraphrase of Kairi's poem from the franchise, but I did indeed modify it for my own use here.**

~~break~~

**chapter o1: leaving the nest**

"Kairi, you're going to be late!"

Kairi rolled over, rubbing sleep from her eyes and groggily fumbling on her bedside table for her phone. Seven forty-five AM—she really was going to be late if she didn't get up now. And being late for Graduation practice was the last thing on her to-do list. Kairi jumped up and rushed to the bathroom, taking the fastest shower she'd ever taken, and was downstairs at the breakfast table in under ten minutes.

"Kairi, really," Lulu sighed, "did you even wash yourself? You were out all night at the beach, girl; you need to take a longer shower than that to really get clean!"

"Mum, I'm clean," Kairi grumbled. "Smell me if you want!"

Lulu laughed, shaking her head and piling pancakes onto Kairi's plate. "No, sweetie, I haven't had to do that since you were small."

Kairi sobered quickly, images of rolling in the sand and her red hair tangling with blonde flashing through her mind. "Where's Dad?" she asked, suddenly less hungry and pushing her plate away.

"Across the road. Ari's having a pretty rough time of it."

"Mmm. They didn't cope as well as you and Daddy, did they?"

"No, treasure, they didn't. Of course, I can understand," Lulu murmured, rubbing a hand over her swollen belly. "We always knew I could have children. Sora's parents…well, they thought they would be lucky to just have one, and instead they were blessed with two and then one of them…one of them was taken away too soon."

Kairi stared out the window above the sink, toward the house across the road; she could almost see Sora's face in his kitchen window, looking back.

"I miss them, Mum. I miss _her_."

"I know, darling, we all do."

"Oh Mum," Kairi sighed, "you've never understood."

It was silent in the kitchen, and Kairi could vaguely hear the sound of pipes groaning behind the walls. A door slammed across the road, and she saw Sora storming toward their front lawn.

"We can't graduate without them, Mum. It's wrong. It hurts."

Lulu looked to her daughter and, upon seeing the distraught look on her face, moved to her chair and cuddled her close. "Oh, my love, I am so sorry. You're right, I don't understand, and I never could because I am not a twin, but I am trying. I don't want you to graduate without them either, treasure, but it must be done. You know they wouldn't want you to put this off for their sakes," Lulu ended quietly.

Kairi nodded against Lulu's chest, holding back the tears that were threatening the silk of her mother's blouse.

Lulu ran her fingers through Kairi's hair, smiling at Sora has he sidled in and sat across from them. Addressing them both, she said, "You will go, and you will hold your heads high. You will smile, even through the pain, and you will practice for your Graduation. You'll soon become adults and realize all the potential you hold. And you won't do this just for yourselves; you will do this for your twins, who are not here because a tragic accident took them from us. You will do this for their love for you, and you will do this because you still deeply love them, even after all this time."

She pulled Kair's head from her chest and wiped the tears from her daughter's cheeks, smiling gently all the while. "You have made me so proud," she murmured, "both of you have. You may be broken, my flower, but you've not yet wilted. You are strong. You'll get through this day, and when you go home, you'll go to bed early.

"Tomorrow will be harder," she said briskly, standing fully and addressing both Sora and Kairi once more. "You will feel like your insides are crawling, both with nerves and with loss. Your legs will feel heavy, like they're made of lead, and you will not want to remove yourselves from the comfort of your beds, or the familiarity of your homes. But you will, and you will make it through the day like champions, and at the end of it all you will look to the stars and let them know you love them—wherever they are. And then you will cry. But you will be okay."

Sora nodded, scrubbing his face to dry his tears. Kairi sniffled but nodded as well, smiling at Lulu. "I love you, Mummy," she said, voice thick.

Lulu smiled, kissing Kairi's forehead and gripping Sora's hand over the table. "And I, you. I love both of you, just as I love the baby already, even though he or she isn't here yet. Now go, I've kept you for too long. You'll be very late if you walk, so take my car, I'm not going anywhere today. When does practice end?"

"Around one-thirty," Sora said, taking the keys Lulu was holding out. "We'll be back a little after two though, we're going to get ice cream after. I love you, Aunt Lu."

Lulu kissed Sora's cheek. "I know, trouble. Now go, shoo, or you'll be late even with having driven there!"

"Love you, Mum! Bye!"

And they were out the door, heading to Graduation practice and the last day of their lives as teenagers.

~~break~~

"Are we still going to do it?"

Sora could see Kairi shaking and debated pulling over, even though it would make them even later to practice. Sighing, he decided against it and answered, "I think we should. They're out there somewhere, Kai. Mum's always upset, she hardly ever eats. Your mum puts on a brave face, what with the baby and all, but you know she suffers. My dad has thrown himself into his SOLDIER training, and your dad lets himself get the shit beaten out of him at Blitzball practices and games. Something's gotta give, Kairi, and I think this is the only way it will."

"Nn, but…but Sora, they need us, don't they? If we just _leave_, can you imagine what would happen if we did that? What will happen to our mums—to the baby?"

"Damn it, we have to! I can feel his loss like a gaping wound in my chest, and it just gets bigger every day that goes by without him! And I know you feel it too, Kairi Rose!"

"But we can't just leave without saying anything, Sora James! It would _destroy_ what's left of our families!" Kairi shouted, chest heaving.

Sora slammed on the brakes and jerked the car to the shoulder, throwing it into park and turning to Kairi with a furious look on his face. "Well then, what in the _seven hells_ would you have us do?" he ground out.

"I don't…I don't know," she admitted with a whimper. "I didn't meant to upset you Sora, please don't be mad at me. I just don't think it's right, it wouldn't sit well with me if we were to leave without saying goodbye. I would come to regret it, and you know you would too. Sora, honey…please," she whispered. "Please just trust me."

"We're going to be adults under Destiny Islands law after tomorrow, Kairi. We shouldn't have to report to our parents after that."

"We won't be reporting to them, Sor," Kairi soothed. "We'll be letting them know that we're leaving, and that we'll be back sometime in the future. That we'll keep in touch. That they aren't losing us, too."

Sora took a deep breath, shifted the car into drive, and eased off the shoulder. "Okay. Okay, we'll tell them, but we aren't giving them a choice. And if they try to stop us, I'm going anyway."

"And I will follow you."

Sora smiled lopsidedly, nodded, and turned up the radio. "Love you Kairi."

"I love you too. Now drive, Mister! We're going to be so late!"

~~break~~

The Valedictorian's speech at Graduation was beautiful. She spoke of lives lived and lives just beginning; the hardships they'd already faced and the hardships that would be ahead of them. She spoke of friendships broken and long-lasting; of love lost and love found. And finally, she ended with a poem written by a friend of hers from long ago.

"My best friend—no, my ex-best friend, I stopped being friends with her a long time ago for a silly reason and I know I'll never get that type of friendship back—anyway, she was wise beyond her years, and I knew that even in Sixth Grade. She was young, but she'd already been through so much, been through more than most people on this island. She wrote a poem to express her feelings one day, hers and those of the young man she's dating now. I wanted to share it with all of you, the way she shared it with me all those years ago. I hope it moves you the way it moved me.

"_We pray for our sorrows to end,_

_And hope that our hearts will blend,_

_And now I step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows?_

_There are many countries out there,_

_But they share the same sky._

_One sky—one destiny._

"No matter where we are, we're connected. We're connected by everything we've experienced together, and even by everything we will experience apart. We grew up together, from Kindergarten to now. We are the graduating class of Destiny High of Two-Thousand and Thirteen, and we will take this world by storm!"

The auditorium broke into a roar of applause as the brand new graduates shifted their tassels and threw their caps in the air. Kairi locked eyes with Sora over the crowd of their classmates and they shared a smile, knowing that everything was going to change.

~~break~~

The next day, everyone gathered in the Rhapsodus home. Sora and Kairi sat their parents down in the family room and stood in front of them, hands clasped to show their united front.

"You'll be mad," Kairi began, then stopped short.

Sora continued for her after a few minutes, "You'll be mad, but you can't stop this. We're already packed and ready to go; our bags are waiting down the road in a car we're borrowing indefinitely from Tidus. We're leaving, today, once we're finished saying goodbye to you."

Lulu and her husband, Wakka, nodded with resigned smiles; they'd known this was coming. Zack, Sora's father, had known as well, even if it did make him unhappy. Sora's mother, though…

"Why?"

"Aeris…"

"_No_, Zack. No. Why would you do this to us, Sora? Why would you do this to me? Am I to lose you, too?"

"Mum, it's not like that," Sora said softly. "We're adults and we need to go out on our own and learn how to live. I'm not leaving you, not forever."

"You say that now, but I know better. I was promised that both of my babies would grow into fine, strong young men, and instead I lost one when he was six. And now I'm going to lose you too! _How could you do this to me!?_"

Sora was silent as he walked up to his father, giving him a fierce hug. "I'm so sorry," he whispered in Zack's ear.

"I know. It's okay," Zack responded, clenching his fists in Sora's shirt. "Go. I love you."

"I love you too," Sora said, stepping back when his father released him. To the rest of the room he said, "We'll try to call when we get to wherever we end up, just so you know we're safe."

Kairi nodded and held out her hand to Sora, having told her parents goodbye while Aeris was having her rant. "We love you. All of you. Forever. But you all know that we have to do this. We'll come back someday, but you have to let us go."

Wakka nodded and waved them off. "Go. Live. We will miss you."

"We'll miss all of you too, Daddy."

With that, Sora and Kairi walked out of the house and down the road, on toward the rest of their lives…and hopefully toward the other halves of their souls.

~~break~~

**Reviews would be nice, if you would be so kind. However I don't need them, because I'm proud of this story and how it's going so far. I'm going to start rewriting **_**HHUN**_** sometime next week, so be prepared for that. Also, typing and updating these chapters is going to take some time, because I have a needy little girl whose every beck and call must be met.**

**If you like this story, bear with me. Please.**

**Rissydoll**


	4. chapter o2: breaking waves & making them

**And the next chapter is up! I've gotten this mapped out to Chapter 8, with some interludes in-between. I'm planning this to be around 25 chapters with an Epilogue, but we'll see how that goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or Disney characters you may find in this story. Any characters you don't recognize were created by me for the purpose of this story unless specifically stated otherwise.**

**chapter o2: breaking waves & making them**

Oceans away in another town, it was the evening before Graduation and a blond family of three was rushing to the car parked in their drive.

"Come on, come on! We can't be late, now!"

The girl smiled. "Oh Papa, we're always late. You should know that by now."

"'s not true, we're not _always_ late."

Luxord, the father, nodded and smiled at the boy that had spoken. "Listen to your brother, Naminé."

"Roxas!"

"What? I'm just sayin'. We're not late when a new shipment of foreign beer has come into the bar, we're not late in greeting new neighbors when one of them is a pretty lady, we're not late to Poker Night with Lexaeus and Xaldin…"

Naminé giggled and Luxord snarled, wrenching the driver's side door open. They all slid into the car, Roxas in front and Naminé in back, and then they were on their way to Pre-Graduation Dinner. The ride was quiet for a bit, and then Naminé tapped Roxas' shoulder, holding up her phone when he turned around. He smiled and nodded, facing the front and waiting for the first message.

'_So, have you found him yet?'_

'**No, but you know we only caught the one glimpse of him the other day. I don't know his name, I don't know where he came from; he might not even live here! For all I know he could've been visiting.'**

'_He could also, you know, be straight as a board.'_

'**Oh Merlin, don't remind me!'**

'_Have you talked to Olly, Hayner or Pence about it yet? They actually live in town, they might know more.'_

'…**I'm supposed to be the damn genius. How is it that you always come up with the best ideas?'**

'_Common sense, Roxy-dear. You're book smart, not street smart.'_

Roxas spun around and glared at Naminé, opening his mouth to start in on her, when Luxord announced their arrival to the restaurant.

"Oooh," Naminé murmured, "it looks like we're right on time. I wonder why they chose such a nice restaurant?"

"We have the smallest graduating class in Twilight Town history, MiMi. There's only, like, ten of us. Of course they're going to treat us."

"Hmm, I guess. Will teachers be here?"

"Probably at first," Luxord said, smiling at the Hostess as she told them and Usher would be by shortly to show them to their table. "But when I was in school, the teachers only stayed for about an hour, and then we had the rest of the night to ourselves to do whatever we wished."

Luxord deftly ignored Roxas' mumbled, _"But you were in school a hundred years ago…"_

The Usher showed them to the table, where Roxas greeted his three friends with a hissed, "The four of us need to talk ASAP. It's of the utmost importance."

Hayner looked confused, Olette had a bemused smile on her face, and Pence leaned over the table to ask Naminé, "He met a guy, didn't he?"

"Mmm, you could say that, in a manner of speaking. We'll tell you all about it later."

Pence nodded and sat back, giving the Waiter his order. Once everyone's dinner was brought to the table, the 2 teachers stood and smiled at the assembled Senior Class and their parents.

"It's been a great year," Mrs. Potts began, smiling at each face looking back at her. "We've had many wonderful things happen, such as Olette being awarded a full-ride Choral Scholarship to Castle University in Neverwhere. Hayner won the Struggle Regional Championship earlier this year, receiving a beautiful solid gold trophy and earning himself a little over two million munny, a third of which he gave to his mother and the remaining of which he will use to further his education at Castle Community College, also in Neverwhere. Pence received an IT Scholarchip to Castle Uni; Seifer accepted a place among the Neverwhere Elit, the advanced Defense Group that guards Neverwhere City. Fuujin was given a Literary Scholarship to Castle Uni; and Raijin was awarded a Dueling Scholarship to CCC. Demyx, as well, was awarded a full-ride Band Scholarship to Castle Uni, which is where he is tonight, practicing in the Summer Marching Band."

Ms. Belle smiled and shook her head. "You've all made us so very proud. We've watched all of you grow from awkward, bumbling teenagers into fine young men and women, striving to better yourselves and help those around you. Enjoy this night, your last night as wide-eyed teenagers. Tomorrow you graduate and being the first step to becoming the respected and well-loved adults that we know you will be. Now, dig in! Mrs. Potts and I will head out when we've finished eating, and then the night is yours alone."

As everyone ate, Olette leaned over Roxas and poked Naminé's side. "They didn't mention any Scholarships for either of you! Surely you received them? Your voice is spectacular, Naminé, and I know Roxas could've gotten any Academic Scholarship he tried for!"

Naminé smiled and Roxas sighed and shook his head. "We didn't want any Scholarships so we didn't try for them."

"YOU WHAT?"

"We didn't want any Scholarships," Naminé stated calmly. "Papa began saving munny in trust funds for us the day after he found us. You know he comes from a very well-to-do family, Olly. Grandmama and Grandpapa also practically demanded that we let them pay for our college tuition before they passed, mainly because they never thought Papa would have any children and so they would never get the chance."

"And of course," Roxas added, "once they passed, Papa inherited all of their fortune. He also inherited their docks in Tortuga, the ship that's docked there, and Grandpapa's various titles and awards. Not that he really cares about those, he's just happy he can continue to provide for us."

"But seriously? Not trying for Scholarships!"

Naminé waved her hand around. "We wanted to let those that couldn't afford to pay for their full tuition get the Scholarship funds. It has the added benefit of there being munny left over for the next few years' Applicants, since there are so few of us this year. And let's be serious here, Olette: our family doesn't flaunt our wealth, but you and I both know Roxas and I alone could pay for the tuition of everyone in this room with the munny we've saved up—and then some. We may have deserved the Scholarships based on our performances, but we can afford tuition on our own quite easily."

"We left any Scholarships we would have gotten to those that were more in need, is what it all comes down to. However, I do have it on good authority that all of you earned every Scholarship you received; you didn't get them because we didn't take them, you got them based on your performance. You earned them of your own merits."

Hayner narrowed his eyes. "Who do you know on the Scholarship Committee, Roxas?"

"Oh, you know, a couple of people. Papa actually used to work on the Committee until he found us; he resigned then because he would have an unfair bias when we came of age. He's still in contact with a few of the members, he figures he may rejoin next year."

All the teenagers around the table nodded, and then Seifer murmured, "I'm sort of terrified."

Seven sets of eyes settled on him and he flinched but firmly held his ground. "What? I am! I just…I'm thrilled to be a part of the Elitee, but…look, I didn't join SOLDIER because the Neverwhere Squadron still does weekly MAKO injections. And I heard from a very reliable source that the Elite does MAKO injections too. Not weekly, more monthly unless a threat arises, but still—once a month is once too many for me. What if it changes me? I've heard that MAKO can fuck with your mind."

"Oh Seifer," Olette sighed, smoothing Seifer's hair out of his eyes, "there've been tests. Monthly injections only change your eye color, honey, not your personality. Not your DNA. You'll still be _you_, but your eyes will be a different shade of blue. They'll glow immediately after the injections, of course, but you won't _change_. They'd done hundreds, if not thousands, of tests all around the world. The results are conclusive.

Seifer nodded and stabbed his fork into the steak on his plate. "Yes, but you know we're different. All of us are, we react differently to medication; the only ones that don't are Demyx, Roxas and Naminé, and that's because they aren't originally from here. There's a very good chance that I'll react negatively to the MAKO treatments. Do you know if they've tested it on anyone that was born in Twilight Town in the last 60 years?" 

"Why 60 years?" Roxas asked.

"_Experiments!_" Fuu bit out harshly.

Roxas jerked back as if slapped, startled by the emotion in her voice. Pence stated quietly, "There are a lot of things that neither of you, or Demyx, know about this town. We'll tell you about it later, after Demyx gets back. The Usual Spot?"

Nods were received from round the table and all of them went back to eating, but they could feel the tension in the air, choking them.

~~break~~

Roxas and Naminé wandered down the road holding hands, following behind Fuujin and Pence. Raijin and Hayner were leading the way, goofing around and being noisy. Olette and Seifer were second-in-line, talking quietly about the MAKO treatments and their consequences, both good and bad. Roxas gripped Naminé's hand tighter, getting himself ready for the talk ahead. Demyx was going to meet them at the Usual Spot in thirty minutes, and he'd been informed the discussion would be serious.

"It will be fine."

Roxas looked at his adopted sister, blue eyes wide. "Fine? _Really?_ Naminé, we've lived in this town for most of our lives. We grew up with these people. They are our _friends_. We just found out, after all this time, that something happened—even if it was just a vague mention—and you're telling me that everything will be fine? _No it won't!_"

"It will, you'll see. It has to be," she replied in a shaky voice. "Just because something bad happened doesn't make this place any different. Like with Seifer and how he'll be getting MAKO injections."

Roxas shook his head. "No, no, this is different. MiMi, this is _life-changing_."

After a few minutes Naminé turned to Roxas, apprehension written across her features. "Do you think, Roxas," she whispered slowly, "Roxas, do you think this has something to do with why Grandmama and Grandpapa were so sick but looked so healthy? Or why…well," her voice dropped to barely above a breath, "or why you and I are still alive?"

Roxas stopped abruptly, pulling Naminé with him. "What?" he asked quietly.

"Well, I remember, sort of. It's vague, but it's there. Mummy and Daddy, they always had trouble fitting in on the Islands. They said it was because they weren't born there; that Granmum and Grandad suddenly decided to uproot and move to the Destiny Islands when they were teens. They said your Oma and Opa did the same thing. Kairi and I asked why they did that, and Mummy and Daddy were never able to answer because they didn't know. Granmum and Grandad were very sick, too, like Grandmama and Grandpapa. I mean, what if…what if we really—what if something happened to cause our grandparents to move? What if something is _wrong_ with us?"

"Calm down, okay? We can't know that, not for certain. We probably won't ever know, so just…stop. Please."

"I…okay. We'll listen to what the others have to say about these experiments, and then…then we'll mention it. Yeah?"

"Good idea. Now come on, let's go. They won't start without us, but they _have_ left us behind."

Roxas dragged Naminé forward and started talking cheerily, but his eyes shadowed. What if she was right?

~~break~~

**As always, reviews are nice but not necessary. If you have any constructive criticism, let me know. Otherwise, chapter-posting will be sporadic because I have an almost one-year old child that likes to try to help Mama on her computer, and that's not conducive to story-typing.**

**-Rissydoll**


End file.
